Looney Tunes: The Toons Are Back In Town
by Ilovelooneys
Summary: When the failure of their movie leads to the firing of the looney tunes, will they reunite many years later? UPDATE: Story reformatted for better reading, comments are welcome and final chapter edited  STORY ON HOLD
1. The Firing

Looney Tunes: The tunes are back in town: Chapter 1

In the streets of New York, where many people gamble, a certain bum is in a trash can is looking for food to eat next to him is another bum looking like a duck. After the bum unsuccessfully finds any food he starts a conversation with the bum next to him.

"man my life is ruined" said the bum

"so is mine, how did your life turn to disaster?" said the strange looking bum

"Wife stabbed me in the back you?"

"Well for me it all started many years ago…

In the busy offices of Warner Brothers, a group of cartoons are fighting for their jobs.

"Now look Bugs, said one of the executives at this meeting "we had a deal if Looney tunes: Back in Action was a success we would put you and your friends in more cartoons, movies and TV shows. But if it was a failure **which **it was we would have no other choice but to fire you"

Down the table from his end famous movie star Bugs Bunny is surrounded by his Looney Tune co-stars

"I am amazed by this I mean in all the years we worked for this company!"

"Yeah, said co-star Daffy Duck "so it looks like weare going to have to fireyou first! SAM!"

Daffy then points to the western villain but all he does is stand there

"uh Sam you're suppose to shoot their brains out"

"but they're our bosses" said Sam.

"fine then ELMER!" then just like Sam nothing happens

"oh what now!" said daffy

"uh where are the executives?" said the bumbling hunter

"there over there!" said daffy as he points at them and takes out signs saying over there, right in front of you stupid and other things

"oh here!" said elmer pointing the gun at daffy

"why yes Elmer over her- wait ELMER!" BOOM!

Elmer then shoots the bird leaving him without a beak

"I have really got to see a doctor about that" said daffy

"I tell you that every day, Daf" said bugs.

As the boomeranging beak fly's across the room the real Warner brothers walk into the room, they don't have time to say anything because just then the bill hits both brothers, knocking them out, the bill then goes to it's proper place, sorta

"uh daffy?, your beak?" says marvin the martian

"oh right" says daffy as he puts his beak from the back of his head to the front.

After many minutes of fanning the calm Warner brother woke up

"what happened?" said the brother

"you got hit by Mr. Daffy Duck's beak sir"

"oh I did?, well I hope my other brother doesn't go cra.…" just then the 2nd warner brother woke up

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED YOU GUYS KNOW THE RULES IF I GET HURT YOU WILL ALSO GET HURT NOW WHAT HAPPENED!

Worried that his brother might get stressed he told his other brother

"Relax bro, it was daffy duck's beak"

"DAFFY HUH WELL MR DUCK YOU AND ALL OF YOUR LOONEY TUNE FRIENDS ARE.."

"Uh sir can we say it?" said one of the executives

"SURE"

"FIRED!" and with that security kicked the Looney tunes out of the meeting and out of Warner brothers.


	2. Dinner Time

Looney Tunes: The Toons are back in town: Chapter 2

After many hours of screaming, the Looney tune gang safely landed in the desert man miles away from Hollywood, while in the desert the gang discusses what they can do now.

"Well long ears" said daffy

"Thanks to you we are now stuck in this wasteland, there is no water or no food how will I survive!"

"Hey daffy how about the others?"

"Oh right them" said daffy.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?" said granny

"Yeah eat the bird!" said Sylvester

"Not now" said granny.

"Well I have a suggestion" said porky

"What?" said taz

"How about we start a road tour, I always wanted to see the big ball of string"

"please porkster who would want to go on a cramped bus for months on end making people happy by saying the same jokes over and over again?" said daffy

"I say we sign a deal with E! And star in a reality show we can call it 'daffy duck: star in trouble'!"

"Sounds like a prison movie" said bugs

"What you have a better idea?"

"How about we just move on with our lives?"

"Nah" said all of the Looney tunes.

"Well we can't go back to Warner brothers"

"Oh" said speedy "well I can finally achieve my dream of being a winner in a speedy mouse championship"

"And people will just love my apple pies" said granny

"Bugs?" Said Lola

"Yeah Lola" said bugs

"What about me? My career job is to be an actress"

"Ah, well you can come with me if you want"

"Thanks bugs"

"Well I am going to my mansion in Beverly Hills" said daffy

"Daffy you don't own a mansion in Beverly Hills" said tweety

"Fine, I'll move in with my parents"

"And I always wanted to be a repo-po-po-po—por—a analyst in the world of news" said porky

"Yeah but first you might want to get your stutter problem fixed" said daffy

"Me and Elmer can have a shooting gallery and Taz can come with as security" said Sam "protecting" said taz.

"Wile Coyote and road runner will come with me to Mexico, si?" said speedy to road runner which made him say "Beep beep".

In a Much Later Hour…

As the daunting darkness of night arrives the gang decides to go eat, problem is there is no dinner in sight so they begin walking, silently until...

"Seniors I found food follow me UNDLEH UNDLIAH EPAH EPAH UNDELIAH!" said speedy as he leaves a lot of dust behind "sometimes I wonder if I can catch that mouse, want to see what cheese he has" said daffy

"Don't bother trust me I tried" says Sylvester. Bugs then looks at the sign to see the place they are eating at "Joe's sounds fancy". As the Looney tunes get comfy in their seats their waiter arrives.

"Hello welcome to Joes my name is Friz" "really pal your name is friz?" said daffy "my parents weren't the best people who named things okay"

"Fine" said daffy

"Yeah, yeah by the way you guys aren't animals are you? We don't feed animals here" said Chuck

"Oh us?" said daffy

"No, these are just good costumes they are filming a movie down the road that features talking animals, it's a hard job but hey someone has to do it" explained daffy

"Okay then so what will you have?" said the waiter turning to bugs,

"Hot dog" says bugs

"Turkey" said daffy

Wile coyote then put up on of his signs that says "road runner"

"so sorry, said the waiter" but we don't make that here"

Wile then took his sign down and put up another one, Cheeseburger

"The food that earthlings call Beans and rice" said Marvin

"I'll have the b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-a-a- I'll just have a steak" stuttered porky

"Can I have a canary?" said Sylvester

"No you can't but we do a special today on salmon"

"Fine I'll have salmon"

"Just a salad please" said granny

"Make that two" said Lola "and the two children, pointing to tweety and taz "will have the kid's meal"

"Okay and for you two gentlemen?" said Chuck

Sam and Elmer: spaghetti and meatballs

"Alright then so what will the drinks be?"

"WATER" said all of the Looney tunes

"Okay I will come back with your drinks" said the waiter

After a short while the waiter brought out the food and drinks which the Looney tunes ate. The waiter then came back to see who will pay the bill and after a long argument over who will pay ("I will!" "No daffy I will" "look bugs I want to pay for once!" they paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Together Again

"And after we hitched a ride I never saw bugs or the gang again" said daffy as he concluded his story

"wait so you were part of the looney tunes?" said the bum

"yeah it was the best job in the world even if I was paid less then the rabbit"

"I thought he was a hare"

"it's in context, well I don't want to bore you with my problems if you need me I'll be walking around new york"

"you do that I'll be over here finding something to eat".

As daffy walked his way throught the busy streets of new york city he went right into town square where he got pushed and shoved by passerbies "hey..watch it…look where you are going!" said daffy in the rubble "hmm I guess the only thing to do now is watch Good Morning America" said daffy as he simply looked up at the big screen above him

"I'm Robin Roberts" said Robin Roberts

"and I'm George Stephnopolis saying Good Morning America..today the problem in egypt and how to stop it, the best burgers you will ever taste and Mega superstar Bugs Bunny will be with us to talk about his new one man show 'what's up doc' "

"BUGS!" said daffy as he couldn't beliave his ears "I got to go to the studio! But I can't go looking like this I have to look profesional" and with that he went to the goodwill store to look 'profesional'. "thanks Deb" said daffy as he left the store "now where do they film Good Morning America? Obvioulsly it is somewhere in times square but where?" "thank you robin we will now show you the weather today" "huh?" said daffy as he turned around to see Sam Champion doing the weather outside "oh thank goodness I will just talk to him after he is done taping" "and that is the weather back to you George" "and cut" said the cameraman with him

"hey sam..SAM!' said daffy

"yes?" said sam champion

"look where do you guys film your show?"

"actully it is right there" said sam pointing down the street to a huge sign that said GMA and a arrow pointing to the entrance "oh okay" said daffy "thanks" "no problem" said sam.

"Welcome back" said George when they came back from commecial "I am sitting here with Mega Brodway star Bugs Bunny, so bugs how have you been?"

"I have been doing great doc" said bugs

"so you have been on browdway for a number of years correct?"

"yes this is my 5th year, and so far my carreer has been doing good"

"yes so before you came to the theater you were part of a circus?"

"no"

"a comedy duo?"

"close"

"oh now I remember a group called the looney tunes" "yes" said bugs with a sadness in his voice

"those were good days"

"have you been having contact with any of them?"

"no the last time I say the whole group was when we were at the train station"

"uh huh so you are married correct?"

"No I am not george, I was close once but she left me"

"for what reasons?"

"rabbit things. Carrots, hole space, water, life insurance"

"I see so you never heard nothing from daffy?"

"nope"

"okay more with bugs bunny after this" said George as they cut to commerical.

In the main entrance of GMA Daffy devised a plan that has to work. "okay" said daffy to himself "I am going to simply run into the studio and find bugs yeah that has to work" and with that he ran right into the studio

"I am looking for bugs bunny!" said daffy "for it is me daffy duck who has lived on the streets of new york for years waiting for him to return!"

"uh daf, I'm right behind you"

"oh" said daffy as he turned to bugs

"hey bugs"

"hey daf look they are interviewing me now so can I talk with you later?"

"I got a better idea, how about we get interviewed together?"

"I don't know daffy" said bugs as he walked onto the GMA interview set "I mean they came to see me not you"

"15 seconds!" said a cameraman

"look bugs I want the world to know that we are still working"

"daffy please I have moved on I have a life with audiences now"

"we always did"

"yeah daffy except this time you know right when you say the joke if it works or not or if the anvil drop is to fast or to slow will it make the stage break?"

"bugs we both know either way the anvil hurts, well I do anyway"

"5 seconds!" said the cameraman

"look daffy I have moved on and you are just going to have to.. "

"and welcome back to Good Morning America" said George "I see we are joined by a companion of bugs"

"listen rabbit I have been waiting to long to…oh is the camera on?" said daffy "of course it is daffy" said bugs.


	4. Oh You

Looney Tunes: The Toons Are Back In Town: Chapter 4: The Interview

"Oh" said daffy as he suddenly realizes that he is on camera "sorry it's just that oh it has been so long...Charlie! What is up?"

"Charlie Gibson doesn't work here anymore I'm George stepho..."

"stephonoimsois?"

"No it's st..."

"Whatever so George what do you got for my partner?" said daffy pointing to bugs

"Well Mr. Bunny what is your new Broadway show all about?"

"Well doc it's about..."

"It's about a man" interrupted daffy "a man who is constantly on a journey in the depths of outer space to fight for truth justice and the American way!"

"Well he got the journey part and the American way but outer space daffy?"

"What I had to make it interesting"

"Yes so is this the first time you seen each other?"

"Actually doc it is"

"Yeah it has been ah so long"

"Geez daf really?"

"Again ratings"

"Daffy if I may we have pretty good ratings"

"Oh, well I am here to promote that me and bugs will be going all over the globe to find all of our Looney tune friends to make new shorts for the little people"

"You mean children"

"Yes stepinias... the children"

"It's stepo..Never mind Mr. Bunny is what daffy saying true?"

"About the gang back together? Well I am pretty busy I don't see how..."

"Oh come oooonn bugs I can see it in your eyes you are dying to get back into the comedy game"

"daffy my one man show...which will be touring starting in New York tommrow...has comedy"

"really? What are the first lines in your show?"

"It is 'hi welcome to my show" "BORING! How about hey folks welcome to my brand new show featuring the Looney tunes!"

"oh no they are not going to be in my show"

"excuse me we are short on time"

"oh well watch my new one man show playing in new York starting tomorrow and no I am not getting the Looney tunes back together with this.." bugs them pointed to daffy

"we are" said daffy

"no were not" said bugs

"We are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are heyy"

"I'm telling you bugs you want to do it, besides how long is this show anyway?"

"For 4 months, a year if it's good"

"Okay thank you bugs and daffy, back to you robin" said George

After the interview bugs and daffy both quickly went to the limo parked outside "look bugs" said daffy "why don't you want to be with me and the gang again?"

"look daffy it is just that I have moved on from the comedy life I want to go into more dramatic roles like I just signed on for a cameo on House"

"Let me guess you play a test rabbit?"

"No I play a patient who has a rare hair disorder"

"Right, but seriously I have been waiting for too long to be denied, for the past 3 years..."

"3 years?"

"Yeah I tried living with my parents but that didn't work out"

"Oh, continue"

"For the past 3 years I have been waiting for you to come to New York so I can talk to you about getting the gang together and I think we should"

"Daffy I don't even have the time"

"So how about this you do a world tour!"

"A"

"You do your show across America and then we move on to other countries and try to find all of the Looney tunes and as a finale to your show it can end with the announcement of all of us making new shorts"

"Well I don't know"

"We can find Lola"

"'sigh' alright, but we have to start in New York first"

"GREAT thank you thank you thank you" said daffy as he jumped all around the limo "daffy calm down!" "Sorry lost control for a second".

"It's alright also you don't mind if we go to rehearsal first do you?" "Not at all pal" said daffy and with that the limo went from the GMA building to the theater.


	5. Speedy

_Author's Note: Because some people want me to continue this story I will, and yes I know this is a short chapter I will write the rest shortly._

Chapter 5: Speedy

Once Bugs and Daffy arrived to the theater Daffy immediately went to the food bar that was made for Bugs "man bugs" said daffy between fillings "this is great food" "uh daf, that food is for me" "oh" said daffy, he then looked over at the sign at the end of the table that said, For Star Bugs Bunny Only "whoops sorry pal" said daffy. After ordering some pizza for himself, Bugs then started rehearsing for his one man show

"What's up docs? no no, what is up doc? No that can't be right" said bugs

"Hey bugs!' yelled daffy from his seat "how about just 'what's up doc!'"

"Well I don't know" said bugs

"Come on bugs! If anything you don't have to rehearse your catchphrase"

"Fine" said bugs he then rehearsed some more.

After many hours of rehearsing bugs and daffy drove around New York City,

"So bugs, about the tour" said daffy

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well were to we begin? I don't even know where half of the gang is"

"Don't worry so much daffy besides I already know where Speedy is"

"Really? Where!" said daffy

"In here" said bugs and they both stopped and looked at the sign that said 'Speedy's Bar and Grill'

"He owns a Bar?" said daffy

"Yep" said Bugs

"How come I never came here?"

They then walked into the bar and searched for Speedy

"HEY!" said daffy loudly, the room then went into a silence "does anybody know where Speedy Gon—"

"Shh!" said somebody

"Who said that?" said bugs

"senior bugs, senior daffy boy am I glad to see you!" said a voice underneath them "seriously where are you?" said daffy "down here" said the voice, daffy and bugs then both looked down to see speedy in a jersey wearing shorts "hey speedy" said bugs smiling. "So speedy" said daffy when they found some seats "how the heck did you get a bartender's license?" "Well actually senior after we split up I decided to open a Mexican restaurant but due to poor business and the cats I had to shut it down, so I decided to go into acting" "YOU…ACTING? HAHAHAH!" said daffy loudly "hey I was desperate!" explained speedy "I'm sorry but you? Acting?"

"anyway I went into several shows, The Amazing Race, CSI as a lab rat, Soap Operas, even as a stand in for jerry when he was sick during productions of tom and jerry shorts, but eventually I decided to open a bar here in time square" "well speedy I got good news me and bugs are going to reunite the Looney tunes" "I'm only in it for Lola" "I see well I would love to seniors but who will I get to run my bar?" "Well don't you have an assistant manager?" "yes, let me go get him" and in 10 seconds speedy came back with the assistant manager "his name is Robert" said speedy to bugs and daffy "now Robert, due to the work you have made with this restaurant I am giving you the promotion of manager" "wow thanks speedy!" said Robert "your welcome" said speedy "okay let's go" said daffy "we don't have all day" and with that Bugs, Daffy and Speedy went into the limo and drove away.


	6. Chapter 55: A Quick Note

Looney Tunes: The Tunes (and the author) Back in Town

_When we last left Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck they were tucked into a limo on a neverending mission to bring the Looney Tune Gang back together, unfortunately the Author: ilovelooneys, was busy doing some story about The Fairly Oddparents.. but now I have come back to update this story…._


End file.
